<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🩸The Assassination ✉️ of 2017 🔫 by ManagedSnakeMischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077062">🩸The Assassination ✉️ of 2017 🔫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief'>ManagedSnakeMischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, President Donald Trump - Fandom, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Bella Swan Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Metamorphagus, Hermione Granger Metamorphagus, Hermione Granger leaves Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood Metamorphagus, Luna Lovegood Vampire, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley severely tortured, Shrieking Shack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling, The Donald Trump brand👨💼 and by Stephanie Meyers respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.</p><p>True Summary: Hermione works a job for someone she hates while watching someone else live her dreams of being Minister of Magic 👿. A golden envelope ✉️ from Arabia's magical governing body ordering a hit on U.S. President Donald Trump offering a ton of Galleons 💰. How can she resist the chance to escape her boring life and Ron Weasley. She asks her sisters Hestia Potter Black and Luna Lovegood Black to help her 👭👩. She brutally tortures Ronald Weasley her soon to be ex-husband. Luna has some major beef with Bella Swan. Edward will either eat or dump Bella hasn't been decided yet. The sisterhood meets with Neville Longbottom to help make a private white house to do practice runs in using Ron as Trump in practice and Vampires as fake body guards. Ron Weasley eventually dies a horrible painful death before they attempt to take Trump Down will they succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen &amp; Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Hermione Granger/Emmet Cullen/Rosalie Hale/original characters, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood/Jasper Hale, Past Hermione Weasley/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Golden Envelope ✉️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆</p><p>This story is on the back burner right now to my other stories I need to finish the Muggle who went to ilvermorny first and a couple of others . . . .</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>True Summary: Hermione works a job for someone she hates while watching someone else live her dreams of being Minister of Magic 👿. A golden envelope✉️ from Arabia's magical governing body ordering a hit on U.S. President Donald Trump offering a ton of Galleons💰. How can she resist the chance to escape her boring life and get away from her jealous far husband? She goes to the shrieking shack 🏚️ and calls upon her sisters Hestia Potter Black and Luna Lovegood Black 👭👩 to arrive. Will they help Hermione out after neglecting her sisters all these years?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione busily works as a secretary for Minister Kingsley. She hates her job. She hates her life it never should of turned out this way. She is over-worked and under appreciated. </p><p>Day after day her life is the same get up early go to the ministry to help someone else put their ideas and mold the wizarding world. She was sick of it waiting for a way out until finally one day she cleared off the Ministers desk and found a golden envelope with elaborate purple cursive URGENT stamped in red over the top of the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>     From: 'Arabian  Magical Ministries (AAMM)' </p><p>     To: English Ministry</p><p> </p><p>She stashed the envelope in her black wizarding robes to look at later.</p><p>She went through the rest of her shift sorting and filing ministry paperwork when Percy Weasley walks over to Hermione's cubicle. "Your shift is over Hermione it's my shift."</p><p>"Ok, Thanks Perc. Hermione said putting the papers she'd been sorting down and walking out of the room leaving Percy to start his shift.</p><p>Hermione goes down the hallway and to the girls bathroom. Once in a bathroom stall she pulls out the golden envelope and rips it open to see what the letter inside contained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>English Minister Shackelbolt,</p><p>     We emplore your nation help the AAMM in helping to oust Trump from American Government. We feel he Is a threat to the           statute of secrecy. He threatens to tweet our existence on a daily basis on top of other MUCUSA secrets. He must be                   eliminated. We will give 100,827,918,819,918,738,9182 Galleons to accomplish this task we are willing to also give exotic           Arabian potion ingredients as payment.</p><p>Please Owl back when the task is completed or if you plan to take the task underway and need to negotiate terms of payment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'This is it' Hermione thinks to herself 'my big break'. She walks down the elaborate halls towards the front of the ministry before walking into the visitors bathroom. </p><p> She then checked to see  if the coast was clear before she transfigured her wizarding robe to a dark green wizarding robe of a different style. She then checked her surroundings before she looked in the mirror and before she knew it her face and bodys features morphed into that of an elderly black witch. Hermione in her new disguise grinned leaving the bathroom glad she became Hestia Potter Blacks sister through blood adoption she had to admit things like becoming a metamorphagus comes in handy. </p><p>She then walks towards the visitors entrance when she's suddenly stopped by a ginger Auror she recognizes. 'Fuck, what is that stupid damned garbage disposal doing here. Fatso isn't supposed to be working today.' she thinks to herself her thoughts racing.</p><p>"Hello Miss. I am Auror Weasley. I noticed you were in the visitor bathroom did you happen to see anyone else in there." Ron asks the elderly black witch.</p><p>Hermione internally rolls her eyes 'of course the fat fuck would follow me to work stupid jealous fuck.' she thinks to herself, her face not betraying any of her thoughts with her occulumency shields up to the max not that she needed it with how stupid Ron was but one can't be to careful when plotting an assassination.</p><p>Hermione smiles a kind smile to Ron "Why no dearie I didn't see anyone else in the ladies powder room. I'm sorry but I must be going I have appointments to keep." She said to her dunce of a husband glad she never told him about the blood adoption. The elderly black lady than turned away and started walking to the door to leave the ministry as Ron called out. "Thank you anyway Miss."</p><p>Hermione smugly grins as she exits the ministry. 'Step one accomplished.. Next to contact my sister's.' she thinks to herself as she apparates away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The Arabian Models of the Shrieking Shack . . .</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione appears inside the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade. "Perfect spot to meet for our first meeting." She then transfigures her green robes into something she deems more comfortable a black mini skirt so high up she could bend over and nothing would be left to anyone's imagination. A cute black blouse with a black leather jacket and spiked heels. She than morphed her appearance back into her original features.</p><p>She then turns her attention to the now exposed tattoo located high up on her inner thigh. The tattoo was of a triquetra. she rotated her leg so it was more visible.</p><p>She then touched the edge of the triquetra with her wand and chanted the words "To my Sister's of Mischief I call out to thee. The power of three."</p><p>When she finishes the incantation she looks up to see two puffs of smoke seeping through the boarded up windows in the house to slowly seep onto the wood floor and began to materialize.</p><p>After a few short minutes before her stood two blondes Luna Lovegood Black and weirdly Astoria Greengrass now Asoria Malfoy. </p><p>Hermione looks at Astoria confused a moment . . . "Hestia? Is that you?"</p><p>"Here I thought my sister was one of the smartest witches of her generation." Astoria pretended to scoff before hugging her sister.</p><p>"So longtime no see Hermione you missed Jasper's and my wedding." Luna said with feigned malice in her tone. "Just kidding I know how your husband gets." Luna continued in her dream-like tone.</p><p>"So many questions." turning to the blonde dressed in Slytherin green silk. Why do you look like Astoria Malfoy, Hestia?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Oh long story short Dracums had to marry Astoria Greengrass. He and I were already together. The real Astoria wasn't interested. Last I heard she and Lavender Brown went to Canada and became citizens or something. Draco's betrothal contract just said it had to be an Astoria Greengrass. Didn't say it had to be the real one so I just look like this in public and morph my appearance back to Harry Potter if Draco wants or I stay as Hestia at home. Lucky I just happen to be a long distance relative of the Greengrasses so it all works out." Hestia explained as if it was as simple as 2+2.</p><p>"Guess that's what happens when you are a workaholic with a husband that's up her ass about her business? Miss out on quite a lot huh?" Luna says bitterly. "So what's so important about  your golden envelope that you finally decided to reconnect with your sisters."</p><p>Hermione looks at Luna confused before saying "oh yeah . . . Seer that's how you know."</p><p>Luna looks at her sister before scoffing "maybe if you made time for your family you wouldn't forget little details like that." "I mean look at how Hestia she juggles her life, a life of some boy savior she hates, and her FAKE life as Astoria Malfoy and YET SHE STILL MAKES TIME for charities, banquets, her children, OH, AND SHE MAKES TIME FOR HER ADOPTED FAMILY WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE!!!!" Luna says shouting the last several words angrily.</p><p>"But you know how controlling Ron can be. He became an Auror at the ministry just to follow me at work. He accuses me of cheating all the time and I'm like 'dude, you were there...' and he somehow rationalizes it. He's come at me with knifes told me 'if he can't have me no one can!' he's seriously deranged. I'm going to do better. I'm done with him but I need my own money and my own way out."</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah...." Luna says with an eyeroll "Alice, Neville and Jasper are almost to our summerhouse. Grab my hands so we can apparates there to meet them. Make plans to kill a No-Mag foreign national get your money. Start you on a new life." She finishes with a tone of exasperation.</p><p>"How'd you know?" Hermione started to say before being interrupted.</p><p>"Seer. . . Duh." Hestia said with an eyeroll and a chuckle. She then morphed her appearance to look like a bronzed Arabian model five foot eight inches tall, hair  black as night with a hour glass figure. She then transfigures her current green high heels for a more comfortable and stylish nude colored stiletto. In turn transfiguring her stylish silk green robes for a pretty gold sundress.</p><p>"So we're doing the triplet look then. Ok." Luna said her body's features morphing to match Hestia's appearance before she transfigured her blue silk robes and her kitten heels into stylish nude colored stiletto with a bright blue sundress. She then reached out and grabbed Hestia's hand.</p><p>Hermione stepped up to her sister's morphed as Arabian models as she morphed her appearance to match her sister's new ones. The moment she interlocked her hands with Luna she said "sisters can we stop by my place really quick I have some trash that really needs taking out." </p><p>"Sure why not."  Hestia and Luna chorused together. Then the three left for Hermione and Ron Weasley's apartment with a loud crack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🔥🔱🔥Everyone Hates Becky 🤢👎🤮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or The Twilight Series. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling, The Donald Trump brand and by Stephanie Meyers respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.</p><p>True Summary: Three Arabian models go to Hermione and Ron Weasley's Apartment and kidnap Ron is it going to be his lucky day or his worst nightmare. Luna doesn't like Bella Swan and calls her Becky much to her annoyance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron Weasley was is sitting on a plastic wrapped sofa violently stuffing his face with sandwiches and chips food getting food all over himself, the sofa, and any space or corner the food could be flung into.</p><p>All of asudden three Arabian models appear with a thunderous crack. Ron thinks to himself must be his lucky day. He reaches over to the Arabian model in the blue sundress  "wow,  you three certainly are pretty. Are you three looking for a threesome or an orgy?"</p><p>🚩∆Trigger Warning Below∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes as she flicks her wand at him "wingardium leviosa." Levitating Ron in the air and slamming him into everything in the apartment as she waved her wand about.</p><p>She then flicked her wand at him again "gagremos" causing his mouth to become filled with dirty socks as a mouth gag materialized fastening itself around Ron's head so Everytime he vomited he just choked on his own vomit or swallowed it.</p><p>"Finnate incantatum" she said releasing the enchantments after a couple of minutes leaving him gasping for air on the floor "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!!" Ron screamed gasping for air vomiting blood violently onto the floor.</p><p>"Restraintos" Hermione muttered waving her wand at him causing invisible ropes to bind his hands and feet behind his back. "THIS IS FOR BEING A HORRIBLE HUSBAND AND A SACK OF DOG SHIT!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.</p><p>"I don't even know you lady??" Ron said fearfully confused.</p><p>"Oh my gods Hermione I'm so proud of you!!" Luna shouts "He's had that coming for awhile.</p><p>"HER-HER-HER-MION-E-E-EEEE????" Ron sputtered.</p><p>"The one and only" Hermione said as she allowed her features to morph into their original form for a minute before turning back into an Arabian model.</p><p>"I'm sorry I really am." Ron started begging.</p><p>" 'Sorry' doesn't get you much in this life Ronald. Remember how I received an 'O' in transfiguration let's see what I can do "fishogomi"" she said as she waved her wand over his head making his head and torso half into a fish causing Ron to begin to suffocate as he only has fills to breath with. </p><p>She followed the spell with another flick of her wand "crusio" causing Ron to flop around in intense pain while slowly suffocating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆Trigger Warning Above∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not to long now. We don't need him to go insane before we have some real fun with him." Hestia says to Hermione.</p><p>"Mmm...valid point. We should use him for a couple practice runs." She flicked her wand once more saying "finnate incantatum, Petrificus totalus." Ron's body returning to normal and  stiffens in a petrified shocked look of horror.</p><p>"Shrinko de humani." Hermione says flicking her wand at Ron shrinking him to Palm size. She than picks him up and looks over at Luna. "Can we place him in your makeup bag for now until we can get to America?"</p><p>"Sure, although going for a ride in Hestia's makeup bag would be more eventful for him as she has more stuff in her bag." Luna says cheerfully pulling out a makeup bag from her blue purse.</p><p>"Nah . . . as fun as that'd be I need him somewhat in one piece." Hermione said as she unzipped the makeup bag, stuffed Ron into it, and cast "muffindo" onto the bag before giving it back to Luna. "Just in case he gets noisy."</p><p>"Ok, back to our road trip!" Luna says excitedly grabbing her make-up bag with Ron inside and tosses it in her purse.</p><p>She then grabs Hermione and Hestia's arms and apparates away with the two.</p><p>The three witches appear in a lavish garden outside a small white cottage.</p><p> </p><p>"Fitting place right?" Luna says grabbing her identically morphed sisters faces.</p><p>"Totes." Hestia says chuckling and rolling her eyes before following Luna and her other sister into the house.</p><p>"Aspers!! Sweetheart I missed you!!" Luna shouts as she runs up to Jasper jumping in his arms as he twirls her around kissing her.</p><p>"Barf, Eddy what are we doing out here again?" Isabella Swan asks her boyfriend impatiently.</p><p>"Bells, Luna had a vison saying she would be needed out here to help liberate her sister and do our nation a great service, whatever she means by that but we follow her visions as we do with Alice's."</p><p>"I don't care about Looney Tune's visions!"</p><p>Luna walks in chuckling "Who's this Looney Tunes? She sounds like a totaaaal draaag." She said exaggerated and valley girl like.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's my stupid future sister-in-law they follow all her crazy visions yet she talks about invisible creatures only she can see doesn't seem like someone worth listening to more like someone who is in need psychiatric help" Bella continued complaining.</p><p>"Oh but Becky it is you that needs the help if you can't recognize your own future sister-in-law?" Luna said morphing back into her her original form briefly before allowing her features to change back to match her sister's behind her.</p><p>"My name's not Becky!!!" Bella screeched as she charged at Luna.</p><p>Luna then flicked her hand wandlessly as she said the spell in her head causing Bella to be slamed into the nearest wall then ceiling. Luna rolled her chocolate colored eyes her eyes as the bloody form that was Bella fell from the ceiling to floor with a crunch. "Edward you really need to keep track of your pets." Luna tutted at him.</p><p>"I really, really want to be mad but she really had that coming." Edward said sadly.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>"Eh just find yourself some other human or magical thing to bond with. Just because her blood sings to you doesn't make her the one." Luna said rolling her eyes.</p><p>Hestia walked gracefully to Luna's side and said haughtily "whoever told you about that concept is sorely mistaken and the information is way outdated. Vampology has come so far since that stupid concept."</p><p>Hermione walked over to Luna's other side with her know it all attitude "Twenty-five years outdated to be exact." Snapping her fingers in a 'Z' formation. "Dump that human!!!"</p><p>"You don't even know her . . . and Luna who are these people anyway I thought we were helping your sisters." Edward said confused.</p><p>"They are my sister's we can all morph our appearance how we please. We all blood adopted each other halfway through second year thus making us related at the dna level. We now share what's known as the 'metamorphagus ability' which is fancy speak for we can alter our forms at will." Luna said in her dream-like tone.</p><p>"I thought that was your vamperic ability?" Jasper interjected.</p><p>"Haha...not everyone gets those silly and not even close to what ability I received. It'll come in handy later trust me." Luna giggled kissing Jasper.</p><p>Jasper looked at her more confused than ever "Alright love I look forward to seeing it eventually. Whenever you decide to show it off." He then chuckles. "Besides you need to feed dear."</p><p>"Too true Aspers." Luna said cheerfully skipping towards the door.</p><p>"Wait what?" Hermione and Hestia said together.</p><p>"Oh yeah I'm a vampire I forgot to mention it I suppose. Before you ask my my eyes aren't red and when I got the change done. I can change my eye color at will, I had the change done shortly after mine and Aspers wedding." Luna said casually.</p><p>"Before you go 'feed'" Hermione said as though she were trying to wrap her mouth around the words. "Can I get Ronnikins back. I'm sure being in a house of vampires and with two witches he won't get far."</p><p>"Oh yeah sure here you go sis." Luna says pulling Ron out of her purse handing him to her.</p><p>At this point Bella regains consciousness. She then curls up in a ball screeching pointing at the miniature red head. "WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK IS THAT FUCKING THING!!!!"</p><p>Hestia looks at her and rolls her eyes "Luna, they really expect that squeamish thing to become a vampire? They'll have to kill her she'll never make it if she reacts like that and whines at everything. Also to answer your question it's a human wizard that's been shrunken.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione interrupts Hestia's explanation "Becky or whatever if you know what's good for you you'll mind your business."</p><p>"Well, as nice as this is Aspers and I really need to go feed so we will be taking our leave." Luna said practically dragging Jasper out the front door. "Bye-Bye, Bye-Bye." she said in a sing song tone as she exited the cottage.</p><p>"Eddy tell them my name's not Becky! It's no fair!" Bella said in her tantrum.</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes "Bella if you quit whining and freaking out every other time something supernatural happens and before you say you don't, remember when you screamed and cried when I showed you I glitter like Tinkerbell in the sunlight. If you want to talk about unfair I glitter while other vampires turn to dust in sunlight."</p><p>"You're taking their side!!" Bella screeched!</p><p>"Oh you're a Glampire!" Hermione stated looking at Edward.</p><p>"Shut up Bella!  A what -pire? Umm... Luna's sister...sorry didn't catch your names as I've been dealing with what seems to be an overgrown toddler that I don't remember dating." Edward says as he glared pointedly at Bella.</p><p>"My name is Hermione Weasley soon to be Granger. In Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA we learned that the vamiris virus, the magical disease that turns people to blood sucking creatures. The virus is spread by a venom secreted under the vampires tongue. The virus mutated as it went further south causing the virus to mutate so vampires could survive the warmer climates with more sun causing the Glampire mutation. There are currently 3 other vampire types besides the dustpire the original version. The Wizpire and the Glampire are most common variants of the disease." Hermione recited like a book.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm...just saying it's be easier to just to eat Bella." Glampires don't deal with the whole blood restraint well and if anyone deserves it would be her I mean just look at her." Rosalie said in a bored monotone voice as she continued to walk into the room Emmet coming up behind her. "Since when did you know so much about vampires hun? Emmet looked at Rosalie as he asked.</p><p>"People can read you know and I had to find out if it was reversible so I did research turns out being a vampire is like Aids you catch it and it's for life." Rosalie said as she punched a hole in the wall.</p><p>"Do you all mind babysitting Bella? I really have to feed." Edward asked to everyone in the room.</p><p>"No we don't have time to babysit Bella or whatever." Hermione said as she held Ron up. "We have our own thing." She said walking out the door and to the back garden Hestia following suit.</p><p>"Don't even look at us blood sucker." Rosalie said to Edward walking out of the room with Emmet muttering sorry as he followed her leaving Edward and Bella alone.</p><p>Meanwhile outside Hermione and Hestia were looking about the property making ideas of how to do some practice runs. When they happened to come across Neville Longbottom working in the garden.</p><p>"OMG! Neville is that you?!?" Hermione asked excitedly</p><p>"Yeah, Luna said she would be out to get a couple girls from the old days. Something about saving Hermione and Hestia. Who are you though? Mean Alice said some Arabian models that were friends of mine would meet me in the garden but not a clue thought she might of been talking about the Pavarti twins...." Neville said confused while weeding and trimming plants.</p><p>"We are shocked that you don't recognize us Neville. We were in Gryffindor house." Hermione started to say Hestia finishing her sentance "and we were best mates!" Reverting their bodies back to their original appearances and Hestia morphing into the boy who lived for a moment before returning returning to the Arabian model appearance.</p><p>Neville stared at them dumbstruck "Hermione, Harry Potter I missed you two!!" He said excitedly standing up his tools slamming to the ground.</p><p>"It's Hestia Malfoy now or Astoria Malfoy depending on my appearance and where I'm at." Hestia said.</p><p>"We need some help Neville. Didn't you take advanced herbology?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well yes why?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Well do you happen to know any spells for say making an underground space about that's identical to the White House property?" Hestia asked.</p><p>"Sure the labyrinth spell should do the trick. Where do you want it built?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Anywhere will do." Hermione said casually.</p><p>"Alrighty then." Neville said stabbing his wand into the ground causing it to crack. "Labrynthas a la casa blanca"  Neville said as light appeared through the cracks in the Earth as the cracks grew further in both directions of the garden creating an elaborate garden entrance.</p><p>Alice leaped gracefully from a tree giggling doing intricate flips in the air landing into a front split. "Hello sweetie, recreate the white House yet?"</p><p>"Doing that right now sweetums." Neville replied.  "I hope it's to scale how you want." Neville said looking at Hermione and Hestia.</p><p>As Alice jumps to her feet "oh you must be Hermione and Hestia. Bring it here we are family after all!" She said gripping Hestia and Hermione into a tight hug.</p><p>"How did you--" Hermione sputtered inquisitively.</p><p>"I'm also a seer, kind of like your sister just a touch different. I can do decision based fortune telling which is a sub-skill of precognition, it's just a Vamperic ability, however recently Neville discovered I'm a squib so he's been helping me with plants while Luna helps with potions and minor enchantments used in amulet making so excited but I've digressed when do you plan to kill Trumpsies?" Alice said rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels.</p><p>"Umm... Not until we get some drills in first that's why Neville magicked up a White House under your cottage." Hestia spoke up. </p><p>"Mmm....shame. Let's look at the white house!" Alice said excitedly gracefully doing a cartwheel over to the elaborate garden entrance underground landing in the splits causing Neville to drool for a moment.</p><p>Hermione strides over and places her bronzed arm onto Neville's shoulder. "So how's this entrance work?"</p><p>"You tap the rose buds in the correct sequence with your wand and the entrance turns into a portal." He said carefully tapping the roses in order to show the passcode for the entrance. As the entrance for the labyrinth glowed bright violet before turning into a purplish circular void "You can also change it at anytime just say 'Rosaltas Codas Changas'. " He said showing Hermione the wand movements "Now let's step in and look around." Neville said grabbing Alice's hand jumping into the swirling portal with Luna and Hestia jumping after while Hermione looked at the portal skeptically before jumping in as the portal closed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🎶Girls Just Wanna Have Fun! 🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Hestia practice their plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no they didn't</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>